Guide to BST/NIN by Ctownwoody/Page 4
Under Construction and Generally, this is based on my personal experience as a BST and /BST. If there are any suggestions, well, use the Comment page to add them and I'll look into them for suggestions. Note: I finished my climb to 75 (and roughly 30+ merits) before Fields of Valor came out, but the basic principle is such that I would check it out if possible. Nothing like free Bonus Effects and free Experience for what you would be doing anyway. =Key= Every 10 levels will get a separate break just for clarity. *'Level Range' (the range is "Level to start at - level to level at") **'Zone': and/or location notes/details **Pets (level range): aggro/link (y/n), details **Prey (level range): aggro/link (y/n), details **Strategy: Notes and details on hopw to operate, special considerations, etc, especially ones that are not obvious. =Level 1-10= *'Tier 1 Zones' (North\South Gustaberg, East\West Ronfaure, and East\West Sarutabaruta) **Pets: Whatever you can charm (generally everything but beastmen) **Prey: Whatever you want (beastmen are nice) **Strategy: Just blast through this. As /NIN isn't useful, you'll be /war, /rdm or /whm typically. Bring some Selbina Milk to cut down on resting time. Go nuts. =Level 11-20= *'10-12' **'Tier 2 Zones' (Tahrongi Canyon, Konschtat Highlands, or La Theine Plateau): near the entrance, branching out more over time. **Pets (8-12): (link) Anything you can charm that's not Tough. **Prey (8-16): (aggro) Beastmen, as appropriate to zone and level. **Strategy: Charm DC/EM mobs, watching for links, and use them against either Beastmen or random EM/T mobs. Be very careful, as pets are Too Weak compared to prey at this point, but you can wing it. *'13-15' **'Tier 2 Zones' (Tahrongi Canyon, Konschtat Highlands, or La Theine Plateau): All over the zones. **Pets: Anything Charm-able **Prey: Beastmen, by zone. Try for DC/EM at least. **Strategy: Go nuts all over the zone. At this point, your ability to wing it is decreasing but your pet selection is becoming more important and more powerful, relatively. Just be careful not to burn through pets so fast you are left without any in case of emergency. *'15-20' **'Carpenters' Landing': North location, just off of Northern San d'Oria. I would advise setting your homepoint in Sandy for this range. **Pets: Digger Wasp (14-17, link), Beady Beetle (15-18, link), Poison Funguar (16-19, link), Bulldog Bats (15-20, aggro/link), Specter Bat (15-20, aggro/link), Land Pugil (17-19) **Prey: Anything that's Tough and isolated from links, and Orcs (16-20, aggro/link). **Strategy: This is the first serious camp for BST where your ability to Charm, judge hate, and swap pets matters. I suggest 15 in order to increase the number of potential pets. EM pets can do decently against T Orcs, but it'll take 3 EM pets to take down 2 T Orcs at this point. If you are leveling as /whm or /rdm, beware the elemental and bombs that can spawn. The biggest piece of advice here is: Take down the aggressive mobs first, even if they are only DC. By 20, the XP here has begun to wane but other zones await. *'19-25' **'Valkurm Dunes' **PetsSand Hare (15-18), Hill Lizard (15-18), Snipper (18-22), Brutal Sheep (20-23), Damselfly (20-23), Thread Leech (21-25) **Prey: Goblins (Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer)-(17-20), (Mugger, Leecher, Gambler)-(22-25), Ghoul (18-24) **Strategy: Start near the zone lines to Konschtat Highlands or La Theine Plateau, and work outward as you level. Typically, I'd advise not counting on Crabs until level 21, Sheep/Flies until 22, and Leeches until 23~24; while you can Charm some before then, you will to be cautious to avoid running out of pets too soon. Goblins make excellent prey due to Bomb Toss being suicidal. At 21~22, you can set up camp at (F-7) around the goblin campfire until 25. Don't melee the ghouls, but they get torn up easily otherwise. *'19-25' **'Buburimu Peninsula' **Pets: Sylvestre (15-18), Mighty Rarab (15-18), Bull Dhalmel (20-23), Zu (20-23), Carnivorous Crawler (20-23) **Prey: Goblins (Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer)-(17-20), (Mugger, Leecher, Gambler)-(22-25), Zombie (18-22), Ghoul (16-26) **Strategy: Consider this zone as an alternative to Valkrum Dunes (or vice versa), as the mob levels are almost identical. Start near the Outpost and work your way towards the main zone area. There's a nice detour area (F-8/E-9) with plenty of pets and plenty of prey for solo and duo work, just beware links and the undead at night. When you hit 21~22, you can start along the road between (J-7) and (L-9), charming random mobs and throwing them at Goblins. Some guides suggest hitting the beaches for Pug/Crab/Leech action, but the leeches are farmed by people seeking Bird Blood, which NPCs for 300+ gil. *'20-23' **'Meriphataud Mountains' **Pets: Crane Fly (18-22), Hill Lizard (18-22) **Prey: Goblins (Mugger, Leecher, Gambler)-(22-25), Crane Fly (18-22), Hill Lizard (18-22) **Strategy: Camp near the outpost at (E-5). Use DC-EM pets vs. Goblins or T mobs. The flies and lizards do link, so watch for that. The paucity of Goblins in the area is a factor. Truly suicidal types can consider Boggarts (25-27) and Coeurl (22-25) as prey near (D-6), but the Evil Weapons are pretty tough for their level and will help each other out with spells (but won't link). *'20-25' **'Jugner Forest' **Pets: Forest Leech (19-22), Stag Beetle (20-23), Forest Funguar (21-25) **Prey: Forest Funguar (21-25), Stag Beetle (20-23), Goblins Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer)-(17-20), (Mugger, Leecher, Gambler)-(22-25), Orcs (Serjeant, Cursemaker, Fighter)-(21-25) **Strategy: Run up and down the road between the river and the zone to La Theine Plateau (F-11 through I-8), charming whatever is DC-EM and using it against EM-T mobs. Beware that all the above mobs link and can be found in tight groups. Frankly, this isn't a bad zone from 17-20 as well, but you have to explore more and watch out for more mobs. Beware Forest Tiger (22-25) as prey because they attack fast and hard and have enhanced movement speed to run you down. However, as I will repeat many times, Tigers are great pets. =Level 21-30= *'26-35' **'Qufim Island' **Pets: Clipper (25-29), Dark Bats/Seeker Bats (25-27), Ancient Bat/Glow Bat (27-29), Greater Pugil (28-30), Acrophies (32-34) **Prey: Land Worm (25-27), Clipper (25-29), Wight (28-30), Gigas (28-31), Dancing Weapon (28-30), Goblin Bounty Hunter (up to 36) **Strategy: Pets don't aggro and Prey, Clipper aside, do aggro. Start with DC/EM crabs, throw them at Land Worms or Tough Clippers, either in the open area to the south or the open area to the east. As more and more crabs become DC/EM, branch out towards Gigas during the day and Wights at night. Do not join your first pet vs. Gigas and do not engage Wights at all. At night, you can also use bats/bat trios against Wights to great effect. When pugils become DC/EM, add them as pets. You can go after Dancing Weapons at this time as well using waves of crabs. Eventually, you'll be sending pugils and leeches after Bounty Hunters along the Northwest coast. With good XP (now) from Decent Challenges, you can easily extend the time spent here until 35. Also, the sheer number of pets, such as Clippers and Bats, duos and even trios can become common. *'29-33' **'Carpenters' Landing': South Landing area (from Jugner Forest (J-8)) **Pets: Diving Beetle (27-30), Shrieker (28-31), Spinous Pugil (29-31), Sabertooth Tiger (29-32) **Prey: Shrieker (28-31), Wight/Wendigo (28-33), Spinous Pugil (29-31), Sabertooth Tiger (29-32), Birdtrap (29-33), Spunkie (32-33) (foggy weather) **Strategy: The Beetles are the only thing from the above list that doesn't aggro. Shriekers are mushrooms, with nasty status TP attacks, and they link as well as aggro. Tigers have enhanced speed and have a nasty AoE paralyze attack that will shut down a BST (including attempts to Charm). Great XP if you don't die, but only if. =Level 31-40= *'33-36' **'Gusgen Mines' **Pets: Myconid (30-32), Gallinipper (32-35) **Prey: Feu Follet (35-38) **Strategy: Basement of the mine, which requires Sneak either via a friend or Silent Oil. All-aggro camp with incredible XP opportunities. Pets aggro by sound, bombs by sight or magic. Basically, throw the Shrooms and Flies at Bombs until the bombs blow up or die. At the start, things will be tight, but once they clear out a few pets and generate some room to operate, XP will get fast. However, be prepared to run like crazy in case of mischarms. At 35, you gain Leave, you can recycle pets before they die. *'34-37' **'Bibiki Bay': the beginning area, not the area with mobs 72+ **Pets: Eft (33-36), Island Rarab (34-38), Marine Dhalmel (34-37), Raven (36-39) **Prey: Eft (33-36), Island Rarab (34-38), Marine Dhalmel (34-37), Raven (36-39), Goblins (33-36) **Strategy: Everything links but only the goblins aggro. You'll gain Leave at 35 to help keep pets alive but for the most part, this is classic DC/EM vs. T. When swapping pets, beware links, of course. Your pets will be doing a much better job of keeping hate by now. *'38-43' **'Yuhtunga Jungle': far SE corner **Pets: Soldier Crawler (37-41), Death Jacket (33-37) **Prey: Goblin Poacher (42-47) **Strategy: Throw Crawlers at the RNG Goblins until they blow themselves up or die. Conver the Crawlers to DC-EM as possible, use Leave to keep them around at that those levels, and only use the bees in emergency situations. Beware using Sic because 2/3 Crawler TP moves are cone attacks. When you first arrive, the Goblins can range to IT at most, but most will be T-VT. I stayed until they were mostly DC because the XP was that nice. The best part about RNG mobs is that they don't close with you, helping you keep your shadows up. =Level 41-50= *'43-47' **'Yhoator Jungle': E-9, in the west-central area. **Pet: Worker Crawler (43-46), Young Opo-opo (40-44) **Prey: Goblins (45-49) **Strategy: Same as the previous camp, however, not all the goblins are RNGs here and several can link. The Opo-opos, if you can find some DCs, make great first pets; just beware their Resist Charm trait. Higher-risk version of the previous camp, but the XP's about the same. Frankly, I found several good parties during this stretch, so flew through here. *'47-51' **'Labyrinth of Onzozo': the first tunnel near the entrance **Pet: Labyrinth Leech (45-48) **Prey: Goblins (46-49), Cockatrice (50-53), Mushussu (51-57) **Strategy: There are three goblins near the entrance to help get your level to 48, when the Leeches will become DC-EM. After that, you can move straight into clearing the Cockatrice from the first large chamber. At best, my duo was getting Chain 3, clearing the chamber of 4 Cockatrice, 1 Scorpion, and 2 goblins. Because the Cockatrice can Petrify your pet, be sure to use Leave when that happens and never face them. But this camp is a better duo spot. With luck, you'll get a Chest Key for the map, if you don't have it already. =Level 51-60= *'50-52' **'Crawlers' Nest': On the second map, H-8, there is a small tunnel with 2 saplings that is in between two large rooms with lizards. Convert the saplings to EM and use it as a camp. **Pet: Witch Hazel (50-52) **Prey: Labyrinth Lizard (49-51) **Strategy: Basically, view this as a slow level, and as farming with XP on the side. These lizzies can drop 3-4 drops each. At 50, you'll get a massive upgrade of armor with the Crow Jupon Set and 51 gives you a Light Staff, both of which will make your job much easier. Pulling single lizards without a link will be a problem at times, so remember to use Heel + Leave to get your sapling back within its spawn range and then recharm it (or the other one) to lose any links. *'50-54' **'Sea Serpent Grotto': Past the Mythril Beastcoin Door @ (H-11) on the first map. Keep Sneak up, as you make your way to an alcove @ (J-5) on the third map. **Pet: Sahagin Parasite (50-53), Rock Crab (53-58) **Prey: Bog, Marsh, and Swamp Sahagin (52-59), Rock Crab (53-58) **Strategy: Basically, once in the alcove, convert the two leeches there to EM and then pet swap them against Sahagin. Beware Mouu the Waverider, a NM Sahagin that can spawn from Bog Sahagin. Also, Sahagin use Hydro Shot, which resets hate. This camp really starts to peak around 51~52, when some EMs appear, and then you start getting DCs after that. You can expand to using local crabs but at this point, I started getting invites for parties and duos. *'54-58' **'Bostaunieux Oubliette': Map 2 (under the trap door) G-7, G-8, F-8 **Pet: Dark Aspic (52-54) **Prey: Werebat (55-59), Hecatomb Hound (56-59) **Strategy: Sneak up before dropping through the trapdoor! This was the first place that I used Familiar as a BST. Get the toughest Slime that you dare (they are Charm-resistant) and Familiar it to make the Charm stick for 30 minutes. Slimes have some accuracy issues with the toughest of Hounds, but have natural damage reduction. Also, with Crow Gear, you should be able to engage in melee almost immediately. Everything aggros sound and blood here, so beware. Hounds have nasty TP moves, so bring some Reward Materials, to combat Disease, and maybe Paralyze (Pet Roborant and Pet Poultice for Erase and HHP). Duo works very well also. Even when the Giant Bats start looking DC, this spot is usually empty whereas Garlaige Citadel usually is not. *'55-60' **'Garlaige Citadel': Basement, the tunnel at (H/I-8). **Pet: Funnel Bats (51-55), Chamber Beetle (56-58) **Prey: Hellmine (59-62) **Strategy: There are 4 bombs, one in each corner of the next door room, and there are plenty of mobs in the open basement area for charming. Throw at the bombs until they die. You can duo here easily from 55 onward. Just beware that one BST group only and only 1 party leveling off of Bats and Beetles, or you'll run out of Pets. If you have a duo, the Skeletons (Fallen Mages and Majors) are possible. Frankly, you never have to equip a weapon here, but Pet Accuracy can be an issue. Oh, and keep your distance from the Bombs. Even at 30%, they can still one-shot you. *'58-61' **'Uleguerand Range': H-11. If you don't have the map (which is a long and dangerous 'fetch' quest), just follow the right wall from the entrance, keeping Sneak and Invisible up, until you reach a canyon leading to a tunnel. There should be two rabbits there. **Pet: Variable Hare (58-61) **Prey: Uleguerand Tiger (61-64), Snoll (60-63) **Strategy: Convert those two rabbits, and pull the tigers back to the canyon, while pet-swapping the Hares. Be careful not to lose the convert. Also, keep your distance from the Tiger on the first pet as Roar's Paralyze is about as dangerous a TP move as a BST can face in a pet-swap camp. From 58 to 60, this spot can support a duo, with some luck on an outside Hare being EM. These hares have a short-range AoE and a medium range cone but generally have very excellent TP moves. Snolls have a Suicidial TP move, so keep away. There is almost literally anyone in the zone ever, so bring RR items or be prepared for a long return run after HPing. **Alternate Strategy: At 60-ish, head down the ramp at F-11 into the big plain at the foot of the waterfall and just throw hares at Snolls and Buffalos (62-65). Buffalos will stomp the hares, so you might not be able to engage with the first few pets. =Level 61-70= At this point, I was buffering about 1~1.5 deaths worth of XP via Campaign before trying a new camp. *'61-62' **'The Boyahda Tree': The first map, pretty much. **Pet: Bark Spider (60-63), Death Cap (60-63) **Prey: Bark Spider (60-63), Death Cap (60-63), Moss Eater (62-66), Robber Crab (62-66) **Strategy: On the first map, only Crawlers and Crabs aggro, but everything in the entire zone, except for Crabs, link. Mischarms are mostly lethal or require much running and luck to survive. This was really a level to struggle through. *'61-66' **'Caedarva Mire': Western exit of Nashmau, F-10. **Pet: Treant Sapling (61-64), Caedarva Leech (63-65) **Prey: Marsh Murre (64-66) **Strategy: Convert the two saplings right outside the zone line to EM and swap them vs. the Murres. Two swaps should be enough, with you helping after the second one. The switch to ToAU Zones brings an XP bonus is the Astral Candescence is owned, which is as good as free XP to a BST. At 63, start bringing in the two leeches near the pond and you can move farther and farther afield. A EM leech can fight almost even with a T bird. It does start to slow after 64, but I did to 65 to get some extra distance on the upcoming camps. *'64-68' **'Cape Teriggan': Near the Outpost (NOTE: Assuming it's not crowded...) **Pet: Beach Bunny (62-65), Sand Lizard (62-66), Robber Crab (64-67) **Prey: Goblins (65-68), Robber Crab (64-67), Velociraptor (66-69), Doom Soldier (66-70) **Strategy: The place to farm your Beastmaster's Testimony while getting good XP. Goblin-rules (throw pets at until suicide) applies, but the BST Goblin's pets can cause massive linking. The Raptors move especially fast, and beware the Bandits; as THF mobs, they are especially hard to hit. Definitely get Fields of Valor at the Outpost and just keep killing stuff. However, a lot of people also do FoV for easy XP there, so you may have issues. *'67-68' **'Wajaom Woodlands': H-12. **Pet: Aht Urhgan Attercop (65-67) **Prey: Puk (68-70) **Strategy: There's a long canyon with 2 sets of spiders and some more spiders at the end in a cluster. Convert the nearer set in tunnel to EM, grab a DC from the cluster to pull the Puk. Mischarms on that cluster are extremely touchy, as there can be up to 4-5 there. I would let the first Spider, from the cluster, die, and then use a EM spider from the tunnel to finish the Puk off. Beware Puk TPs, which include a 4-shadow Blink and several AoE knockbacks. /NIN was much more useful here than /WHM or /RDM according to friends. There is sometimes competition from Puk parties in the tunnel in G-12, and there is a ghost in H-13 if you try to pull with low HP. Depending on luck and TP-moves, Puks can either be really easy or really hard. *'68-71' **'Bhaflau Thickets: G/H-7/8. There's small pond almost perfectly on that intersection with 3 Red Kissers. **Pet: Red Kisser (68-70) **Prey: Colibri (71-73) **Strategy: For 68 and 69, convert the leeches to EM, and use 2 per Colibri. Join the 2nd one and watch for Pecking Flurry, a 5-hit TP move. Really, the 1st leech is more insurance, because when you hit 70 and don't have to worry about the leeches' levels, 1 EM Leech can take out any Colibri with your help. This camp, with easy Chains 3-4, for great XP, no aggro, and the occassional Harvesting Point, was heaven. There can be occassional competition from XP Parties but check first. I flew through these levels. =Level 71-75= *'71-75''' **'Bibiki Bay': DUO-ONLY. It's incredible Duo-XP, but too hard for solo. Camp is F-6. **Pet: Tragopan (71-73) **Prey: Catoblepas (76-78) **Strategy: Don't bother with converting pets to EM; you can use T's just fine. Charm two birds, attack the nearest Dhalmel, watching for links, and join your pets. Bring your Pick of Trials for Weapon Skill points. The four of you should tear through Dhalmels in short order. Swap out pets as needed, especially T's. Use Goblins nearby to keep the chains alive. Best incredible duo-ing. *'72-75' **'Ru'Aun Gardens': H-10, G-9, I-9 **Pet: Flamingo (72-74) **Prey: Sprinkler (73-76), Groundskeeper (75-78) **Strategy: There are four clusters of birds at those coordinates; two are at G-9, just to the right and left of the entrance, and one in the far corners. Pots aggro magic, roaming Dolls aggro magic, stationary Dolls aggro sight and magic. Two birds can take down a Pot, 2-4 Birds per Doll. You can attack with the second bird against Pots, but Dolls will blow up in your face, so I would suggest just not attacking them at all. Birds here have two TP moves, one of which is a Cone. Pots can cast AM, Tier 3 -aga and Tier 4 spells, plus Poisonga II, so watch out. I merit here now, especially since Fields of Valor was started.